vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Maxx (Image Comics)
Summary Maxx's social worker and friend Julie Winters was raped, beaten and left for dead while trying to help a homeless man. The physiological impact forces Julie to create a realm she calls "The Outback" to cope with this trauma. One evening Julie hits a man with her car on her way to work. Still suffering the effects of the last time she tried to help somebody, Julie covers the homeless man with trash to hide the evidence and unintentionally opens a portal to the Outback. The homeless man (Dave), accidentally merges with Julie's rabbit spirit animal as it tries to enter this realm through the portal. A purple lampshade among the trash transforms into the mask of The Maxx. The Maxx has no memory of his life before Julie. His mind continuously shifts between the real world and Julie's "Outback" spirit realm of Pangaea. Maxx deals with the nasty little critters named Isz that are sent after him by the cruel Mr Gone. They turn twisted and black when crossing over from the Outback to the real world. He is driven by a strong urge to protect his "Leopard Queen" Julie. Maxx has an irrational fear that, if he takes off the mask, he will have the head of a giant rabbit. This fear stems from Julies childhood incident where she found and rescued a rabbit but which it suffered and was left in a box in her family's shed, Julie could hear the kicking of the rabbit at night, much like the character in Silence of the Lambs Julie was forever tortured by this fear. To sum it up, Maxx is a mysterious, foul smelling, cartoon loving, Pez eating, self appointed hero to his "free-lance social worker", Julie Winters. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher Name: Dave, The Maxx Origin: Image Comics' The Maxx #1 (1993) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 30s Classification: Homeless Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry, Can see things related to the Outback that others cannot Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can accidentally smash rocks and punch through walls), possibly higher (Has battled Mako, and felt confident on beating him once he got his claws unstuck, stopped a charge from an angry Pitt) Speed: Normal Human to Athletic Human Travel Speed and Reaction Speed (Blitzed two Isz disguised as humans on opposite sides of a car while from within and outran a creature whose real life counterpart was a bus), possibly higher (Outran the Savage Dragon) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 to Class 5 (Is strong enough to overpower a large group of Isz, and Isz have the strength of a man on each arm), possibly higher (Held a table while reduced to the size of a rat) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher (Tackled Mako down a skyscraper and survived a building-sized explosion, though was left knocked out) Stamina: High (Created his claws out of lava and resisted the pain with ease) Range: Extended melee range due to size Standard Equipment: His solidified lava claws, which have permanently bonded with his fingers Intelligence: Average (Knows just about everything regarding Julie's Outback, though this knowledge only matters when entering said Outback) Weaknesses: Is fairly insane and a bit childish. Tends to talk out loud, revealing his motivations to his enemies, and suffers from memory loss. He can lose track of his current objective if he's randomly summoned to The Outback. Feats: Respect Thread Gallery themaxx2.jpg|Julie and Maxx as they appear in The Outback themaxx1.png themaxxmtv.gif|The Maxx on the MTV cartoon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Image Comics Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Superheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters